is this love?
by 4everbebe
Summary: what happens when sesshomaru meets a half-demon girl? will he fall in love with her or will his cold full demon heart push her away...please leave a review thank you
1. Chapter 1

**SESSHOMARU IS ALWAYS #1**

**A/n** okay before any of you read this story to let you all know I made up Samantha and if you do not like it do not read…

**Characters**

**Samantha**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'4**

**Race: fox and dog, human**

**Love/crush: sesshomaru**

**Power: bow& arrow and barrier**

**Sesshomaru**

**Age: Do not know but looks 19**

**Height: 6'0**

**Race: dog demon**

**Love/crush: Samantha**

**Power: you all ready know**

**Rin**

**Age: 8**

**Height: 4'4**

**Race: Human**

**Love/crush: not known**

**Power: being cute**

**Jaken**

**Age: 1500**

**Height: 3'6**

**Race: Toad demon**

**Love/crush: Sesshomaru?**

**Power: staff of two heads**

**Note: I may add more information on others character in the story later**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own inuyasha if I did Samantha well b real and sesshomaru well be the main character.**

**Is this love?**

**By**

**Bribe91**

**Chapter: Sesshomaru meets Samantha the half-breed**

Rin and Jaken was trying to catch some fish, while sesshomaru was off doing who knows what when a demon appeared in front of them.

"Awwwwwwwwwww…master Jaken a demon," Rin scream, while running behind Jaken, Jaken jump in to the air to and uses his staff to blow fire at the demon. As Jaken was about to blow fire again the demon knock him into tree Jaken try to move but the pain was unbearable.

"Master Jak…"Rin could not finish because the demon picks her up by her neck and was choking her. Rin can barely breath when the demon suddenly let her go, Rin fell to the ground as look up she saw a beautiful young girl with pretty light blue eyes she a appeared to be a mix with a demon and a human. She had very long black hair that stops at her ankles and she was wearing a two-piece kimono the bottom stop little above her thighs and a tight tube top the outfit was black with blue flowers on it. "Who is she?" thought Rin. The demon ran at the girl but an arrow appeared in her hand in she shot it at the demon a light adsorbed the demon and he was gone. Rin try to get up but she was still weak, the girl walks to Rin

"Are you okay?" asked the girl, Rin look up at her "she even prettier up close" thought Rin.

"Yes I'm am fine thank you very much…what is your name," Rin said while standing up.

"My name is Samantha and your welcome…and your name is?" said Samantha, while also standing up.

"My name is Rin and he master Jaken…OMG MASTER JAKEN ARE YOU OKAY," Rin yelled, while running over to him

"I'm okay…just a little sore," said Jaken, while getting up off the ground.

"That's good…" cried Rin, while hugging Jaken

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SILLY GIRL STOP THIS" Jaken yelled, while trying to push Rin away. Samantha giggle at his reaction, she stop when she felt a strong demonic power behind her, she turn to see what it was when saw the handsome man she have ever seen in her life.

"Lord Sesshomaru" yelled Rin and Jaken at the same time they both ran to him.

"Jaken…what happen here?" asked Sesshomaru

"Well…you see my lord a demon attack me and Rin…o I'm sorry my lord please don't kill me," begged Jaken, scare of what Sesshomaru might do to him.

"Yeah and Samantha save us from him" added Rin, she had a big smile on her face Sesshomaru looks to Samantha and narrow his eyes "this girl…she a half breed" Samantha blush when she felt Sesshomaru staring her at her.

"Um…I think I should go now" shyly said Samantha, as she was about to leave Rin ran up to her and grab arm.

"No wait please stay with us?" begged Rin, she wanted her to stay, she was tired of being around all boys "waited minute what is master Jaken anyways?" thought Rin but shook it off.

"I wouldn't want intrude on…" Samantha interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"we don't mind…come with us if you should choose" Sesshomaru stated, while walking off. Rin smiled and pulled Samantha and Jaken and they all fallowed after him.

It was nighttime now and Sesshomaru and gang was all sitting around a fire, Jaken was a sleep and Rin was asking Samantha some questions and Sesshomaru pretended not to care what they were talking about.

"So how old are you," asked Rin

"I'm 14," replied Samantha

"Wow your only older than me by six years…so what are a demon or a human?" Rin asked, while biting some of her fish.

"Well…I'm a half demon…my mother was a human and my dad was a dog and fox demon" said Samantha.

"Really were your parents?" Rin asked but regretted it when she saw the hurt in Samantha's eyes.

"I didn't really know my parents," whispered Samantha.

"O I'm sorry…my parents and brothers were all killed" said Rin

"Well…why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow I'll pick flowers with you" Samantha said trying to cheer Rin up.

"Okay…good night samantha, lord Sesshomaru" tiredly said Rin, while walking over to ah and un and going to sleep next to Jaken.

Samantha blow out the fire and walk over to a tree, sit down and close her eyes, she can feel Sesshomaru watching her. She lad down and drifted off to sleep with Sesshomaru on her mind.

"What is this feeling I have for her?" thought Sesshomaru, who just watch Samantha sleep.

**Well I hope you like and please review thank you very much**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: If it seems that, I am being mean to Jaken it is because I do not really like him.**

**Is this love?**

**By**

**bribe91**

**Chapter: Rin knows about the crush…Jaken jealousy **

****

Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock, while Samantha was standing next to him they both was watching Rin and Jaken who was trying to catch some fish to eat, in was failing. Samantha giggled at there attempts and walk over to them, Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch her hips move from side to side as some of her tick black hair treating to fall out of her bun that was tie up by a ribbon. "Why can't stop looking at her" thought Sesshomaru, ever seen Samantha came around he could not stop staring at her.

"Okay you guys let me help catch some fish" smiled Samantha, Rin smiled and nodded. She really liked Samantha and hope she will stay with them forever. Rin look over to Sesshomaru and noticed that he was staring at Samantha "um…could it be that Sesshomaru-sama likes lady Samantha" Rin smiled to her-self "oh…it will be so great Sesshomaru-sama and lady Samantha went together than we can all be a family" Rin started to giggle at her fantasy.

"What so funny girl?" asked Jaken, who was curious.

"Oh…noting come on lets catch some fish" smiled Rin as she ran to Samantha who already catch 3 fishes.

After they eat except for Sesshomaru, they all left and were know walking. Samantha wanted to know where they were going so she asked Rin.

"Where are we going Rin?" Rin just shook her head and replied

"I don't know…where ever lord Sesshomaru is taking us" Sesshomaru look to Rin than to Sesshomaru, as she was about to catch up to Sesshomaru, Jaken stop her.

"And where do you think your going…my lord doesn't want to be brother especially by a half-demon" Samantha just look at Jaken, she really didn't like him.

"Well I sure he rather look at me than something as ugly, short, smelly as you" smirk Samantha.

"HOW DARE YOU A HALF-DEMON AS YOUR-SELF DISRESPECT ME, I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW, YOU LITTLE…" Sesshomaru cut off Jaken

"Enough Jaken, be quite" Sesshomaru was still walking and did not even look back at them. Jaken was about to protest, but knew if he did he may be killed. Samantha licks her tongue at him while walking back to Rin. "Why does Sesshomaru-sama keep her and Rin around? Why is he always "nice" to them? I been around longer than both of them" cried Jaken, but no one heard him or even cared.

Later that night Sesshomaru and Jaken was quietly watching the fire Jaken had made, while Samantha and Rin were taking a bath in a near by lake. Samantha was washing Rin hair out.

"Lady Samantha…I was wondering if you will always be with us?" quietly asked Rin, she really love Samantha she was like a big sister to her.

"Why of course I'll b around" smiled Samantha. Rin tuned around and smiled at her and said

"You promise"

"I promise," giggled Samantha, he thought was so adorable.

"Oh…thank you, thank you, thank you," Rin yelled, as she hugged Samantha.

"Come on lets get out" Samantha said while grabbing there cloths to dry them-selves. They got out and got dress, as they were walking back Rin asked Samantha another question.

"Do you like lord Sesshomaru?" Samantha almost trip.

"What…w-what makes y-you say that?" stuttered Samantha, she always did that when she was nervous.

"Oh…nothing, come on lets go see what Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken is doing" giggled Rin, she got her answer.

****

**Will I hope you like it; I think the next chapter will have Inuyasha and friends in it. Please leave a review thank you!**


End file.
